This invention relates to apparatus for collating sheets, such as may be incorporated in an inserter for inserting sheets into envelopes.
Inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such high volume inserter systems are the 8,9 and 14 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
However, inserter systems are not limited to such high volume applications as they also have considerable utility in lower volume applications, such as SOHO (small office/home office) applications. An example of such a SOHO inserter system is the tabletop 3 Series inserter system available from Pitney Bowes Limited, Harlow, England. This inserter system has been designed for implementation on a table top surface while providing many automated features and requiring little maintenance. In other words, it has been designed to be operated by an ordinary office worker with little or no training in operating inserter systems. Therefore, regarding the operation of such inserters, it is critical that they provide many automated and self adjusting features while having a high degree of reliability.
Inserters are well known having sheet feeding stations for feeding for example individually typewritten or printed sheets, an optional insert feeder for feeding standard inserts (e.g. advertising material, printed information that is uniform for all addressees etc.), a folding station for folding sheets fed from the sheet feeders and receiving one or more inserts into a fold produced by the folding station, an envelope feeding station, an insertion station to which the envelope is fed, with its flap in an open position, an envelope opening device at the insertion station for separating the front and rear panels of the envelope, a feed path for feeding the folded sheets, and any inserts, into the waiting open mouthed envelope at the insertion station, an optional moistener for receiving the filled envelopes from the insertion station and for moistening the (gummed) envelope flap, an envelope sealing device for sealing the envelope and an outlet through which the filled and sealed envelope is delivered for the application of postage and for subsequent mailing.
A particular example of such an inserter designed for lower volume applications is disclosed in the present Applicants"" EP-A-0 700 794 and EP-A-0 943 459 (European patent application 99 104 095.7). The inserter is a tabletop inserter and generally consists of an upper housing mounted atop a lower housing. Upper housing generally includes first and second sheet feeders and, preferably an insert feeder. Individual sheets are preferably conveyed from each sheet feeder and into respectively first and second feed paths. The first and second sheet paths merge with one another at a collation station having first and second collating rollers. The collating station is operative to align the leading edges of first and second sheets being respectively conveyed from the first and second sheet feeders, via the first and second sheet paths, within the nip formed between the collating rollers. Once aligned, the collating rollers are actuated to simultaneously feed the aligned sheets in a supply path downstream of the collating station. These aligned sheets are also known as a xe2x80x9ccollationxe2x80x9d. This sheet collation as prepared by the sheet collation apparatus described above is then conveyed downstream in the supply path to the folding station. After this, the folded collation is inserted into an open envelope and the envelope flap moistened and sealed, these steps being performed automatically by the inserter as described in the opening passage of this specification.
When using the inserter described, each sheet feeder is loaded with sheets of a different kind. Therefore, when preparing a collation of two sheets which can be regarded as sheet 1 followed by sheet 2, one tray is loaded exclusively with sheets 1 while the other tray is loaded exclusively with sheets 2. Since sheets 1 and 2 can be fed simultaneously to the nip of the collating rollers at the collation station, each collation can be assembled relatively rapidly. However, the operator has to load each tray manually with a batch of identical sheets of the appropriate kind, which is different for the different trays. When using an associated printer, typically a laser jet printer in an office environment for example, the operator has to instruct the printer to print a first batch of sheets 1, and then re-instruct the printer to print a second batch of sheets 2, which two batches are then loaded manually into the two sheet feeders. These manual operations are time-consuming. Still further, forming a collation of three or more sheets would require a corresponding number of different sheet feeders.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and reliable inserter, particularly though not exclusively suited to the low volume user, which is not subject to the above disadvantages.
According to the invention from one aspect, there is provided apparatus for collating sheets, comprising:
(i) a collation station;
(ii) feeding means for successively feeding a plurality of sheets one at a time along a first path to the collation station;
(iii) an accumulation station;
(iv) transferring means for transferring the sheet(s) at the collation station, after each feeding of a sheet to that station, along a second path to the accumulation station;
(v) sheet returning means associated with the accumulation station for returning the sheet(s) at the accumulation station to the collation station;
(vi) means at the collation station for collating those sheet(s) and the next of the successively fed sheets, such collation being repeated, in operation of the sheet collating apparatus, until a sheet collation of a predetermined number of sheets is formed at the collation station, and
(vii) first driving means for driving said collation of a predetermined number of sheets from the collation station along a third path.
Since the sheet(s) received by the accumulation station for return to the collation station originated from the feeding means, which also supplies the next sheet to the collation station, it is necessary for the operator to manually prepare only one stack of sheets for the sheet feeding means (when taking the form of a sheet feeding tray or the like), the stack consisting of successive alternate sheet numbers, i.e. sheet 1, sheet 2, sheet 1, sheet 2 etc. Furthermore, a printer used for printing the sheets only needs to be set once for printing such sheets and can be left at the same setting for printing all subsequent batches of sheets for the sheet feeder. By contrast, with the conventional inserter the operator has to separately instruct the printing of two batches of differently number sheets, and to reinstruct the printer twice for the printing of each subsequent batch.
To provide continuous operation, it would be possible for the sheet feeding means to comprise an automatic sheet feeder connected to supply sheets printed by a printer, directly to the collation station. Then, there would be no need for operator intervention at all.
Yet another advantage is that the collation apparatus may be used for forming a collation of two, three or any other higher predetermined number of sheets. The known collator according to our above-mentioned European patent application EP-A-0 700 794 and EP-A-0 943 459, however, can only form a collation of two sheets since it has only two sheet feeders. Whilst in principle further sheet feeders could be incorporated in the collator where a collation of three or more sheets is required, this would undesirably add to the constructional complexity, geometrical dimensions and cost. Although the time required for forming a collation with the improved collation apparatus disclosed herein increases according to the number of sheets forming the collation, this is of much lesser importance to the low volume user than the lower cost, smaller size and greater constructional simplicity (and therefore enhanced reliability) of the collation apparatus disclosed in this specification.
In a preferred arrangement, the collation station is provided with a pair of collation rollers defining a nip and power means operable for rotatably driving the rollers, the nip of the rollers, when the latter are not driven, serving for effecting the collation of sheets at the collation station when driven into the nip and the rollers being drivable in association with second driving means of the accumulation station for selectively effecting the transfer of sheet(s) to the accumulation station and the driving of said collation from the collation station along the exit path, the second driving means being reversible for effecting the return of the sheet(s) at the accumulation station to the collation station. Such multi-tasking of the collation rollers contributes to constructional simplicity.
Desirably, the first and second paths merge ahead of the nip of the collation rollers, and the collation station includes a diverter movable between a first position for permitting the feeding of each sheet along the first path to the collation station and a second position for diverting the sheet(s) along the second path during the transfer thereof from the collation station to the accumulation station. The diverter functions as a simple and effective means for effecting the required routing of the sheet(s) from the collation station to the accumulation station.
According to the invention from another aspect, there is provided apparatus for collating sheets, comprising:
(i) a collation station including a pair of rollers defining a nip;
(ii) power means operable for selectively applying drive to the rollers;
(iii) feeding means for feeding a plurality of sheets one at a time along a first path to the collation station and into the nip of the rollers when they are non-driven;
(iv) an accumulation station, there being a second path interposed between the accumulation station and the collation station; and
(v) a diverter positioned between the first path and the collation station and movable between a first position permitting the feeding of each sheet along the first path to the collation station and a second position; wherein
(vi) the power means is arranged to apply drive to the rollers to initially drive the sheet(s) located in the nip of the roller along a third path from the collation station in one direction until the trailing edge of the sheet(s) moves clear of the diverter, whereafter the direction of drive is reversed, the diverter which is then in its second position diverting the sheet(s) along said second path to the accumulation station;
(vii) the accumulation station has driving means operable for selectively applying drive to the sheet(s) diverted to the accumulation station and for thereafter returning the sheet(s) along the second path to the collation station at which the nip of the rollers, which are then non driven, collates those sheets and the next of the successively fed sheets; and
(viii) such collation is repeated, in operation of the sheet collating apparatus, until a sheet collation of a predetermined number of sheets is formed at the collation station, the power means then being arranged to apply drive to the rollers to drive the collation along the third path in said one direction.
Such apparatus affords all the advantages offered by the collation apparatus according to the first aspect, while also displaying constructional simplicity through the multi-tracking operation of the rollers and the use of the diverter, which can take the form of a pivotably mounted guide.
A particularly compact arrangement results from a sheet collating apparatus in which the feeding means comprises a generally horizontally arranged tray for a stack of sheets, and a feeder for feeding one sheet at a time from the tray to the collation station, and wherein said tray is arranged in a lower region within a main housing of the apparatus, the accumulation station being located above the tray. This arrangement for the tray and accumulation station also lends itself readily to be designed so as to be accessible from the front of the apparatus, which is convenient for the operator, while not occupying space that would normally be required for the operator interface/operating panel, (i.e. at a raised position on the front and/or top of the main housing).
Preferably, the accumulation station is arranged also to serve as a daily mail feeder, so that a selected insert sheet or groups of sheets may be manually inserted into the accumulation feeder, after the collation of the predetermined number of sheets has been formed. The accumulation station is then arranged to feed the inserted daily mail to the collation station, after which the collation, together with the collated daily mail, is driven from the collation station along the third path.
In order to provide increased versatility and/or operating options, the apparatus for collating sheets may further comprise an auxiliary sheet feeding path for connection to a sheet printing apparatus or a supplementary sheet feeding tray for use in delivering printed sheets supplied one at a time from the printing apparatus or supplementary sheet feeding tray, to the collation station.
It is preferable for the driving means of the accumulation station to comprise a pair of rollers defining a nip. In this way, it is possible to handle daily mail in the form of a stapled collation of sheets.
Desirably, the first and second paths are so arranged as to reorientate each sheet when supplied to the collation station along either path from the tray and the accumulation station respectively, from a generally horizontal disposition to an upwardly orientated disposition, and wherein said third path has a generally upward disposition. Such an arrangement avoids a layout for the internal components of an inserter, in which the front-to-rear external dimensions of the inserter are undesirably large. Furthermore, this arrangement effectively dictates that any folding arrangement (of an inserter including the collation apparatus that is required to feed the assembled collation be positioned in an upper region of the inserter, which is desirable for reasons of layout and jam clearance of the folding arrangement.
The apparatus for collating sheets may be further provided with a folding arrangement comprising a first folder located in an upper region of said main housing for effecting a first fold following each sheet collation being delivered to the first folder along said third path and a second folder located in a rear region of said main housing to one side of said third path for effecting a second fold on each sheet collation, the second folder having an exit path for the folded collation that crosses said third path from the one side of that path to the opposite side.
Such a layout for the two folders reduces the xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d of the folding arrangement, while placing the two folders where they can readily be cleared of sheet jams without occupying space at the front of the inserter, which is needed for other functionality, i.e. the user/inserter interface.
A preferred form of apparatus further comprises a reader of a code on a control sheet when being fed to the collation station, said code denoting said predetermined number of sheet to form a collation, and control means responsive to the code determined by the reader to repeat the collation of sheet(s) from the accumulation station and the next successive sheet from the sheet feeding means, until said predetermined number of sheets is reached. By providing said control sheet with an appropriate code, it is possible to form collations with varying numbers of sheets in a single run of the collation apparatus, without the need to stop or reset the apparatus.
The apparatus for collating sheets may be provided with a further feeding means for feeding a respective sheet along a respective path to the collation station, for collation with the sheet collection formed from the sheets fed from the first mentioned feeding means.
According to the invention from a still further aspect, there is provided a method of collating sheets, comprising:
(i) successively feeding a plurality of sheets one at a time along a first path to a collation station;
(ii) transferring the sheet(s) at the collation station, after each feeding of a sheet to that station, along a second path to an accumulation station;
(iii) returning the sheet(s) at the accumulation station to the collation station;
(iv) collating those sheet(s) and the next of the successively fed sheets at the collating station, such collation being repeated until a sheet collation of a predetermined number of sheets is formed at the collation station; and
(v) driving said collation of a predetermined number of sheets from the collation station along a third path.
The method for collating sheets may employ a first feeding means for feeding the plurality of sheets to the collation station, and may further comprise the step of feeding a respective sheet from a second feeding means and along a respective path to the collation sheet, and collating the respective sheet with the sheet collation formed from the sheets fed from the first feeding means.